


Hello In There!

by lilidelafield



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7600852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilidelafield/pseuds/lilidelafield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the song of the same name by Bette Midler</p><p>I was an ordinary old-ish man, living my life alone until the day that extraordinary young man with the intense blue eyes shared his hotdog with me...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello In There!

Hello in there!

(Inspired by the song by Bette Midler)

I have been around a lot. I mean, I wouldn't call myself old, but getting on a bit now, sure. I can't do all the things I used to do, and those things I can do take me slightly longer than they used to. But I'm okay with that. I have nowhere in particular to go and no one ever waiting for me. My name is Samuel Warwick, people generally call me Sammy…when they notice me at all that is.

When I was young and fast…I used to win all the races when I was at school, you know…but when I was young and fit and fast, I worked as a school football coach in my spare time, in the evenings once the kids had finished their classes. Through the daytime I was a police officer. I started off in uniform, and eventually I became a detective, and was assigned a partner, and we worked the streets. My partner, Billy Cortt and I did pretty good. We kept our patch clear of druggies and drunkards, bad guys were closed down or forced to move away, and the local people got to know us pretty well.

"There go Warwick and Cortt!" they'd say to one another as we passed by on our motorcycles, and wave to us. But that's all gone now, a long time ago. No one notices me these days.

Billy was retired from the force after a stray bullet lodged in his left leg couldn't be removed, and left him with a permanent limp. It's funny how quickly people forget you when they don't see you around isn't it? He and I kept seeing each other for two years until his stroke, and then I was left alone with my own memories.

I did marry once, but Eva died giving birth to our first child. The boy, our son Tom was killed in Korea.

Sorry if I am being maudlin, I'm not like that really, but the day started out rather low. This week we would have been celebrating our fortieth wedding anniversary. Strange to think that, when I spent thirty-eight of those years without her. I was feeling very low indeed, and getting very tired of sitting in my small flat staring at the four walls feeling sorry for myself, so I took myself out for a walk in the park.

Central Park, for those who have never seen it is like a haven, a huge expanse of greenery tucked away in the middle of Manhattan. Only the tops of the skyscrapers peeping over the trees give any clue that you're not way out in the countryside some place. It was Eva's favourite place, and I always feel close to her when I go there. It was there I met that extraordinary young man with the intense blue eyes.

What it was that made him speak to me, I don't know. He was simply strolling along the man pathway eating a huge hotdog, looking as though he had nowhere to go. I caught his eye and smiled at him.

"Don't fall of the top of that, young man." I said to him. He smiled and came over. His eyes were a startling icy blue colour. Reminded me very much of my darling Eva's lovely blue eyes.

"These are so nice, that I bought two of them." He told me with a smile, "Perhaps you would care to help me finish eating this one? If I can share your bench?"

He had a slight accent, I couldn't quite place, but very pleasant to hear. I shifted willingly to one side.

"Well, I wouldn't mind a bite…I've never tried one of them things."

The young man looked astonished.

"You haven't tried an American hot dog? How long have you lived in America sir?"

I laughed at him.

"I was born in Jersey City, almost sixty-nine years ago, and I worked the streets of New York as a cop right up until I was retired from the force. But no, I never did get around to trying one of them things."

He shook his head.

"I've been here just three years, and I have made it my aim to try every hotdog and burger vendor in the city to decide which one is the best. Please, have this."

He broke his hot dog in half and gave me the untouched half. Hesitatingly, I took it and took a bite. He laughed at my expression.

"It's good." He agreed, finishing his off with a flourish, licking his fingers with enjoyment. I finished eating my half hotdog and held out my clean hand.

"The name is Sam Warwick."

"Illya Kuryakin."

I frowned as we shook hands.

"Sounds like you're a long way from home, son."

His face clouded for a moment. He nodded. I smiled.

"You're from the Soviet Union I would guess, right?"

"Ukraine." He replied, watching me in a slightly guarded way.

"Do you miss your home very much Illya?"

"Very much so." He replied, "but home to me means the people as well as the places…and I lost everyone back home a long time ago. New York is where my friends are, and my work."

I nodded in agreement.

"I know the feeling, son. I lost my wife in childbirth two years after we were married, and then our son died in Korea. The problem is, now I'm at the age when my friends are starting to disappear too. May that never happen to you, son."

"Do you get very lonely? Or bored? You said you were a police officer, so you would have had a few adventures in your life, I imagine?"

"Oh yes, many. I was retired because of my age, but I had no wish to leave the force."

"You would go back if you could?"

I shrugged.

"Sure I would, but they won't accept me these days. They're all afraid that I'll peg out somewhere."

He smiled a very sweet, slightly shy-looking smile at me.

"You actually look pretty fit and strong."

"Well I can't run or fight any more, but I have nothing wrong me aside than that. Slight stiffening of the knees perhaps…"

"Well, if you are interested, I have a proposal to make to you…"

His proposal was quite startling, and very tempting. I thought about his words overnight and the next morning I was quite decided ad I rang the number he gave me. That was five days ago.

This morning I started my new job with Bill Del-Floria, as the first line of defence and security for the International Organisation called U.N.C.L.E.

I'm no tailor, Bill can handle that fine on his own, but the poor guy needs a few days off every now and then, and I have always been a quick study when it comes to machines of any kind. I've already picked up how to use the press, and I am rapidly learning all of UNCLE's security procedures. I can see one or two areas there where they can make things even tighter. When I mentioned this to Bill, instead of Laughing it off as I half expected, he took me seriously, and immediately contacted a member of section two. My young friend Kuryakin came to speak to me, and already he has started to have my suggestions implemented.

Now I have somewhere to go to, and people who are waiting for me. People who want me around and rely on me. For the first time since I retired, I feel useful and needed. And all because a young man eating a giant hotdog was willing to stop and say "Hello" to an old man sitting on a park bench.


End file.
